


It's Over Between Us

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Juvenilia, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-19
Updated: 2002-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Willow and Xander's first breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

Xander looked into her tear-filled eyes, trying his best not to burst into tears himself. He never would have done it if he'd known how upset it would make her. He really wouldn't have.

After a moment of them facing each other in silence, Willow looked deeply into his eyes. The tears that had been threatening to fall for the last several minutes suddenly started streaming down her face, and her voice cracked as she started to speak. "I'm sorry, Xander, but it's over. How can I ever trust you again?"

He looked back at her, a few tears trickling down his own face. "I didn't mean it, Willow. I promise that I'll never do anything like it again. Please don't do this."

The red-headed girl stared into his eyes for a moment before slowly nodding her head. Xander's eyes lit up, but the dejected look came right back as soon as she spoke. "I still won't be able to trust you."

Willow looked at him once again, obviously struggling inside with what to do. Slowly she let out a quiet sigh and looked at him. "We can still be friends, Xander. Just not boyfriend and girlfriend. Is that okay?"

The boy's face broke into a wide grin as he looked at his friend. It looked almost like he was about to start laughing with relief. "Yeah, that's okay with me. As long as we're still friends."

Without saying another word, the two friends hooked arms and started walking towards the door. As they left, the cause of all their problems was left lying in the floor of the room, already forgotten by the two of them.

A few minutes later, Sheila Rosenberg walked into the room and looked around. Her eyes quickly focused in on the small object laying in the middle of the floor. With a tired sigh, she walked over and quickly picked up the doll.

"Children... why can they not just pick up their toys?"


End file.
